


风雪欲来 / The Time for Confession is Near

by blurryyou



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Haly's Circus, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Identity, Sickfic, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Haly马戏团执行秘密任务过程中罗宾生病，那天晚上阿尔忒弥斯深夜遇见了罗宾。<br/>或者，罗宾和阿尔忒弥斯又一次撞见彼此都不设防的时刻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	风雪欲来 / The Time for Confession is Near

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time for Confession is Near](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468053) by [animegoil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegoil/pseuds/animegoil). 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> YES, you may! I’m really glad you liked it! And sorry for taking so long to reply - school and work and the snowmaggedon going on in Atlanta lol. That was a lovely message on AO3, made my night <3 English is lucky because everyone writes in it, but when it comes to finding fics, if you don’t speak English fluently, you’re missing out on so much fandom! So yes, translate anything you want.

“谢谢你们。”罗宾说。他的叹息如同羽毛一般轻巧，几乎被他们身后熊熊燃烧的火焰的噼啪声淹没。Roy合上嘴，上下牙发出啪嗒的撞击声，然后他更稳固地抱住罗宾，站起身，Conner和M’gann正在那边等他。

阿尔忒弥斯跟在后面，她看着罗宾的脸，看着罗宾的睫毛终于垂下，搭在他的脸颊上。

 

~*~

 

天空呈现大块浓厚的灰色，沉甸甸地压在他们头顶，威胁着很快要倾盆而下。阿尔忒弥斯希望今晚会下雪，但是空气里的寒意不足以消去她身上那一层薄汗，因为之前那番舒筋动骨，以及爆炸残留的热浪。

雪，是唯一能让她感觉干净纯洁的东西，她此刻如此期盼一场大雪，自己想来都有些可悲。在Gotham，雪很快就会被常年的污染玷污，沦落为黄褐色的泥泞。经历了最初洗礼一般的喜悦后，这样的情景只会让她感觉更污秽。在这里，雪有机会可以慢慢积累，在周围的草坪空地上，依然宛如初次降落在这土地上。

他们之前离开时故意没锁上窗户，他们现在就从窗户偷偷溜进火车车厢里。Roy把罗宾交给阿尔忒弥斯，然后他先爬上去。阿尔忒弥斯抱着罗宾，不由惊叹罗宾的身体柔软轻盈，又紧实小巧，他的手臂软软地弯着，搭在肚子上，苍白的脸颊贴在她的肩膀和胸口之间。Roy爬了进去，把脑袋探出来，示意她把罗宾从窗户里送去进，阿尔忒弥斯小心翼翼地把罗宾交了出去。罗宾喃喃地出声，发出了几个模糊的音节，不过没有醒来。

她也跟着从窗户里溜进去，Roy已经把罗宾放在铺位上躺好。他们的制服脏了，但铺位上的薄单已经磨损，这床漫长艰难的一生中很有可能经历过更糟糕的待遇，所以她什么也没说。罗宾躺在棉花已经结块的床垫上，似乎也没有什么不舒服，他翻了个身，梦中发出短短的一声叹息，在她听来莫名觉得很可爱。Roy弯腰，一只一只地帮罗宾把靴子脱掉，她突然意识到自己一直盯着看。她立刻跳起来，把灯还有一个气喘吁吁吐出热气的金属机械打开，然后她拉开摇摇晃晃快要散架的抽屉，寻找睡衣。

Roy的手停在罗宾的裤子上方，他回头扫了一眼阿尔忒弥斯。

“我接下来要给他换衣服，所以你能不能……？”

阿尔忒弥斯差点就翻了个白眼。很显然他一点儿都不了解这支队伍。“你继续。又不是说我们之前没帮彼此换过衣服。那是说，很多很多次。”这倒也不完全是实话——像是这样的秘密任务少之又少。他们通常会在正义山舒适的更衣室里更换制服和普通衣服。不过，到了现在，他们互相看到彼此只穿着内衣的时候，一只手也数不过来了。而且就阿尔忒弥斯的了解，他们中没有任何人有任何理由需要对自己的身体看起来如何过分在意。有时候她自己身上还有罗宾身上的伤疤会让她停下来，不过作为队伍里仅有的两个普通人，他们都没有问。不过是工作的附带风险，就这么简单。

身后传来衣服从皮肤上滑落的声音，这时她的确问自己，她是唯一一个发现自己的脉搏加快的人吗。

那一瞬间罗宾突然张开了眼睛，他面无表情地看了他们一会儿，然后就要坐起来。Roy推着他的肩膀让他躺下，不过罗宾把他的手拍开。罗宾的指尖沿着面具边缘抚过，似乎在检查。他向四周看了一圈，眨眨眼，似乎想确定自己在哪里，不过他的眼皮依然沉重，动作依然缓慢。阿尔忒弥斯开始有些担心，但这时罗宾张开嘴：

“明天汇报。”他终于说道。阿尔忒弥斯差点失笑，因为蝙蝠侠的学生第一句话 **当然** 会是说这个。她用自己的靴子尖推了推他露出来的脚趾头，他扭了扭自己的脚趾头，嘴角飞快向上一挑。

“今晚也没有什么可汇报的。”Roy挑着一边眉毛打量着他们两个，说。

罗宾的手在床上蹭了蹭，阿尔忒弥斯知道他现在一定在脑袋里默默地回放今晚的任务。他扭头看向她，问：“M’gann怎么样？”

“Conner在照顾她。我马上会去看看他们的情况。”她把睡衣丢在他身边，一手搭在他肩膀上。罗宾的肩膀总是能让她吃惊，尽管裹着紧实的肌肉，但那肩头总是那么瘦，仿佛要戳出骨头。“睡一会儿，神奇小子。你今天掉下那一次可把我们都吓坏了。”

他唇角挂着坏笑，却没补上任何聪明过分的俏皮话。看来他今晚真的是累坏了。

 

~*~

 

她顺着黑漆漆的火车过道左右看了一遍，确定过道里没有人。这的确是一辆马戏团的火车，但她的制服绝对会引来不必要的注意。她轻轻地按照暗号敲响她和M’gann分享的火车隔间的门，让里面人知道是她，然后把门推开。

Conner没有费事把灯打开，但是她能在黑暗中辨认出他的轮廓。他搂着M’gann，两个人的手紧紧相握，放在M’gann的胸口，他的另一只手在抚摸她的头发。阿尔忒弥斯通常看到这一对小情侣腻在一起的样子，只想抓一把盐来擦脸，抹掉那种让人蛀牙的甜腻腻。但是她必须得承认，有时候，她有一点……嫉妒。他们这样一定很好。

“啊，你们俩看起来真舒服。”阿尔忒弥斯说着打开顶上的一只柜子。她取下挂在身上的箭筒，细心收好，然后从头到尾摸索过她的弓，检查大火有没有留下任何损伤，然后也小心收好。“M’gann怎么样？”

“我没事。”M’gann睁开眼睛，低声说。她的眼睛在黑暗中微微发光。阿尔忒弥斯不确定为什么她的眼睛有时候会发光，有时候又不会。也许她的眼睛一直会发光，就像J’onn的，只不过M’gann通常会小心隐藏起来。

“火焰狠狠地击中了她。”Conner说，握紧了她的手。

“的确是有些让我措手不及。”M’gann承认说。阿尔忒弥斯在对面自己的铺位上坐下，舒展腰背，脊椎骨发出几声清脆的响声。这时候她的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，发现Conner正在看着她。她一歪头，他于是问道：

“我今晚可以睡在这里吗？陪着她？”

M’gann摇了摇头：“没有必要，Conner。”

“当然可以。”阿尔忒弥斯说。M’gann和她分享这个隔间，Conner和Roy睡一间。罗宾之前要求一个人落单，他要自己睡一间，其实有点让阿尔忒弥斯吃惊。不过话说回来，这次任务中有很多事情，和罗宾相关的，都会让她吃惊。“不过那样的话得算你欠我一次。你害得我只能和红箭凑合。那位疑心病先生一直用凶恶的眼光看我。”

“他只是在担心。”M’gann闭上眼睛。阿尔忒弥斯想说担心有更健康的表达方式，不过她忍住了。她觉得自己没立场说——她自己表现担心的方式也不过是在一边默默生闷气，还对其他人牙尖嘴利企图隐藏自己的担心。

她换下制服，然后留下两个人在隔间里说悄悄话。

 

~*~

 

阿尔忒弥斯睡不着。她背后已经够古怪的了——而且她讨厌把自己的后背暴露给任何人，可睁开眼睛又会看见他 **打量她** ，甚至比背对着他还让她不舒服。她背后那家伙一直在纠缠她，像只讨人厌的狗，四处嗅探，逼近她保守的秘密。她不停地回想起上一次和Roy一起执行的任务。

她没办法把他们两个人接吻的场景赶出脑袋。Roy一直在否认他们在一起了，当然也没有怎么享受那个吻，因为那是Jade强吻他的——Jade那么做主要是为了逼疯阿尔忒弥斯，不过Roy又不会了解Jade的真实意图。可尽管Jade就是那种人，她总是会扭曲事实，在她操纵之后现实也往往因此支离破碎，但她的行动总是有 **基础** 。很显然他和那个罪犯之间不那么简单。这才让她生气，因为Roy竟敢反咬一口说她的怀疑是诬陷。但是她害怕，因为倘若她搞砸了Jade的任何密谋——那一吻就是宣告，如果不是其他的理由的话——显然会让Jade吐露她的秘密。她不想冒这个险。

她心烦意乱，想一把将毯子掀开，不过她只是把毯子掀起来，这样就避免了那一丝几不可闻的毯子蹭过皮肤的声音。她先坐起来，双腿从床沿搭下，看着Roy露在外面的后背。除了呼吸的起伏之外，Roy后背的肌肉没有任何动静。阿尔忒弥斯毕竟可是被罪犯教养长大的。

她从火车里跳出去，套上一件外套，在马戏团的场地里漫无目的地走——后场，她之前听到罗宾这么叫，说这里是观众们看不见的地方。后场里点亮了几盏昏暗的灯，勉强照亮了货车车厢之间老旧的铁轨，但也就是这样了。阴影和模糊的轮廓纠缠，难舍难分，又被昏暗的灯光勾勒出一圈光芒。阿尔忒弥斯留心着脚下，注意钉在地里的金属桩。之前有一个晚上她不小心被一根金属桩绊到，铁钉一般被锤头砸得平滑锐利的边缘割破了她的脚踝。罗宾检查了她的脚踝，了然地笑起来。“已经吃了铁桩的亏了？”他说。阿尔忒弥斯没听懂，然后他解释说，显然这么受伤的不只是她一个人，在马戏团很平常。

她从散开的头发里扯出一缕，开始给自己编辫子。这是她紧张时候的习惯。从前，姐妹两人等待父母犯罪归来时，Jade百无聊赖就会在她头上编辫子。

想起上一次遇见Jade的任务，也让她想起之后父亲的到访。她感觉自己……四面受困。她想要做的是一种人，他断言她是的则是另一种人，她受困其中。她知道影响人们、操纵人们的隐秘的方法，她了解谎言，她清楚抛下别人只为自己是多么简单轻易的选择。她懂得超过二十种方法，可以空手杀人于瞬息，如果使用武器的话，她懂的杀人方法还要再多三倍。这些教导来自她父母的生活，从她出生那一刻便开始潜移默化，如此已经深入骨髓，嵌入潜意识之中。

但这不是她想做的人。她竭尽全力。每次战斗的时候，她都会刻意控制自己，不让自己按照铭刻在自己身体上，近乎于条件反射的本能行动。她一直同黑金丝雀练习搏斗，她暗中记下她用的那些不致命的招数。她从来都不想像父亲一样，那个抛弃了她狱中的母亲，把他的游戏、他的“生活”看得比自己的家人更重的混蛋。她想要竭尽所能地诚实，但那样的生活要求她付出一部分自己，而她却依然不知道如何给予。但是最最重要的，她想要帮助别人。她想要知道，有个小女孩的童年因她而完整，因为 **她** 救了她的父亲。也许这样想是她的一种自负。但她只是希望能够挺起胸口，骄傲地说，她的人生对其他人 **有意义** 。

但是，最近感觉起来，似乎全世界都在努力证明她错了。

她已经编好了三根辫子，她对自己苦笑一声，然后把辫子甩回背后。她抱紧胳膊，这样才能抵御指尖上跳跃的不肯平静的躁动。她母亲总是叫这种行为是“抽搐”。她总是会失望地皱着眉，然后啪地打在阿尔忒弥斯手上。她不会承认是焦虑鞭策着她的手指。她钻进后台的帐篷里，有些好奇，不知道这里在黑暗中会是什么样子。她的眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，她能模模糊糊地看见一排一排的衣架，其间架起的化妆镜偶尔一闪，反射外面的光线。但是她依然伸手在前面探路，一边往前走，慢慢地向后台门和外面的马戏场方向走。

马戏团很……迷人。但马戏团的生活也很暴露。这里的人们互相了解彼此的全部生活，几乎没有隐私。这里是一个完全不同的世界，他们的语言和他们的服装她都不懂。她唯二熟悉的，是这里对绝佳身体条件的极度依赖，还有“外人”和“自己人”之间如瘟疫般潜伏蔓延的欺骗与怀疑。在马戏团里，总是有人想耍花招蒙骗你。

她掀开一道门帘，走进演员的候场区。在之前的帐篷里，微微泄入的微光勉强能照出东西的轮廓。在这里，光线亮得如同温暖的曙光，从门外马戏场顶端那一盏孤灯倾泻而下。投射的阴影深沉浓郁，几乎淹没场地。但阿尔忒弥斯从不畏惧黑暗。反而，相比暴露在光亮之中，她更喜欢黑暗的掩藏和包覆。那盏孤灯金色的闪烁的光辉让这片空间显得更舒适了。

这时传来一声湿润的呼吸声，气流从鼻腔里吸入发出的声响，她立刻警醒起来。她不做声地退回到阴影笼罩的角落里，脉搏陡然加速，她扫视周围的阴影，寻找声音的来源。不可以被抓到——除了因为马戏团团主之前严肃地对他们强调了这里的规矩，还因为如果她被人抓到半夜在这个新马戏班子的场地里闲逛，很可能会引来怀疑。

然后又传来一声轻响，这次是干燥的布料蹭过光滑的表面的声音，她立刻看向声音传来的方向——哪里，就在通往马戏场的那扇门旁边靠墙的地方，微微隔出来的一个箱子一样的角落里。墙上有一处正方形的小口，光线从中倾泻进来，照亮了空气中漂浮的灰尘，却导致很难看清那边的情况。但是她辨认出一只脚的脚尖，还有一个人的轮廓，看起来很眼熟。她小心翼翼地走过去，正要开口——

“阿尔忒弥斯？”

她惊讶地张开嘴：“罗宾？”

没错，那个人影动了动，黄色的光线照亮了罗宾的脸，灯光照亮下，他双睑半垂，眼睛显得有些无神，脸上白色的杂技演员面具看起来不比他苍白的脸色白多少。

“你在这里做什么？”他说。他转过头的时候，光线顺着他脸上的一道痕迹流下，那道光亮划过鼻侧，然后一直流到他的嘴角——

阿尔忒弥斯停了下来。罗宾 **在哭** ？这不——他不能，也不可能。她立刻条件反射地垂下头，试图给他保留一些隐私。她假装低头解开一条辫子，同时脑袋里飞速地跑过现在所有可能的选择。该死，她一点儿也不擅长这个——她应该让他一个人呆着吗？她一直打算自己走一走，但现在她遇到了他，她一点儿也不想一个人了。而且如果他现在很难过，她也不想留 **他** 一个人。但是她也不知道应该怎么 **安慰** 别人。她自己收到的最接近安慰的，就是一句 **忍着吧，小丫头。**

罗宾脸上的泪痕已经半干，看来并不是刚刚正在流泪，所以他也许发现不了她看见了。这样的话，也许最好的作法就是假装不知道。可她应该这么做吗？啊啊，为什么她能每天面对罪犯和死亡，可看见一个最好的朋友哭就让她慌乱成这样？

“我应该——我应该 **问你** 才对。”她说。她把长发往背后一甩，故作漫不经心的样子往前走，眼睛紧紧地盯着墙上的方形窗。透过那扇窗，她能看见整个马戏场，还有空荡荡的观众席。“你应该去睡觉，对感冒好。”

罗宾耸耸肩，又往后靠在墙上，他的脸又离开了光亮，重新隐藏回阴影之中。他蜷起腿，双臂抱住膝盖，给她腾出空间。她稍微犹豫了一会儿，然后坐了下来，她靠在小隔间另一面的墙上，面对着他。她能感觉到坐下来的时候发梢勾在了翘起的木头缝里，她伸长脖子，把头发从夹缝里拉出来。两人的脚交错开放在中间，贴着彼此的脚，就像是罐头里四条小小的沙丁鱼。她碰了碰他的脚踝。

“你觉得——呃，我不是想说你看起来快死了，这很明显，但是，现在——你感觉怎么样？”

阴影中露出一丝几乎辨认不出的白色，那是他扯开嘴角对她微笑。“哇。就那么尴尬吗？”他的声音就仿佛拖着东西走过卵石铺就的地面一般。也许她应该让他一个人呆一会儿，无论此刻沉重压在他心头的是什么。

不过，她抱着手臂，下巴颏儿压在自己胳膊上，嘟囔了一句：“闭嘴。”

他轻笑出声，不过那笑声转瞬即逝。两个沉默了片刻，然后他说：“我没事。只是睡不着。我本来是想也许走一走就好了。”

“哦。”阿尔忒弥斯放松了一点儿。“我也是。”

罗宾没有回答，他的目光也投向墙上那个洞，望向外面。他的眼睛反射了从外面照射进来的微光，瞳仁闪烁着冰蓝色的光，就像是哈士奇狗狗的眼睛。出于某些原因，他眼睛的形状看起来很眼熟，整个任务过程中她一直努力在回忆中寻找，却一直无果。尽管他看不清楚他的样子，但看得出他的双肩耷下来抵着墙角，就像是一株枯萎的树苗；他的双手搭在膝盖上，微微蜷起来，那双膝盖看起来没有一点肉。看见他这副样子让她有点儿不舒服，所以阿尔忒弥斯顺着他的目光，也望向马戏场中央的那盏灯。那盏灯在中央不停闪烁，灯光下帐篷间投射下不均匀的光辉，光线悄悄滑下观众席的座椅，仿佛潜入那无声的鼓掌欢呼之中。灯光没能照亮中央那根柱子的顶端，帐篷的褶皱间压着沉甸甸的黑暗，仿佛随时会不堪重负地倒下。

“如果不是你发出了声音的话，我都不会发现这里有个小隔间。”过了一会儿，她说。

“是嘛……”罗宾闭上眼睛。那两点光亮随之消失，她不由得想起了萤火虫一闪一闪的样子。“这里是为了不妨碍到别人。为了可以从后台看到表演。”

现在她回想起来，她记得之前表演过程中看到一个小孩子站在这里，透过那扇小小的窗户观看他父母的表演。那情景突然击中了她，罗宾平淡无波的语气，还有这次任务中的那些她似懂非懂的话，她一直绞尽脑汁努力想搞明白，却一直如同想要捉住风中飞舞的树叶一般只是徒费力气。“你曾经这么做过，是不是？在你还是孩子的时候？”

罗宾立刻睁开眼睛，呼吸频率也紧跟着变了，在这片安静的空间中如同爆炸一般明显。“什么？”

阿尔忒弥斯哼了一声。她立刻觉得有点儿被冒犯了，因为她又 **不笨** ，同时她也有点儿尴尬，因为她知道自己触及了一个显然过界了的话题。“拜托，你很清楚以什么样的方式能混进来又不惹来任何怀疑；你能面不改色地完成所有的程序；你知道要怎么用淋浴里奇怪的把手。你知道所有的器械都叫什么，我敢打赌那不只是因为你调查研究过。你在这里简直是回归了本色，‘没关系我是杂技演员’先生。天啊，你嘴里时不时地蹦出一些词，像是‘gaffer’啊‘gav’啊‘dik’啊，仿佛什么问题都没有。我肯定你努力避免了，但你不小心说漏了几次。那绝对不是英语。”【注1】

“是——是罗姆语。”罗宾有些昏然地说。

“哦， **那是** 罗姆语？”

看起来罗宾脑袋里卡住的齿轮还没有松动的样子。“你怎么知道那不是马戏团里的俗语？”

阿尔忒弥斯也支吾起来。“我家里人，呃……曾经和一些马戏团的人共事过，所以我能听懂一些。”

“你家里人，哼？”罗宾的声音立刻变了个调，更像是她自己刚才的语气——调皮戏谑。她有些不快地炸毛，不过看到他的幽默又回来了真好，尽管他是建立在她的不安之上。“请你告诉我，他们 **怎么** 竟然会跟马戏团里的人混在一起？”

“我那个时候还小，我不记得了。”阿尔忒弥斯果断地说。“我们能回到刚才的话题上吗，你会说罗姆语这件事？”现在轮到罗宾僵住了，阿尔忒弥斯连忙加上一句：“我不是想要刺探你的秘密。只是……很明显，这个马戏团对你而言非常重要。”

“我知道。我知道，我只是——”真是难得能抓到罗宾毫无防备并没有立刻还击的时候。她有点儿愧疚。现在他很明显又累又病，也许她应该放过他。但同时，她能多了解他一点儿，她很乐意。而且他又没说什么会泄露他的秘密身份的事情。她远远比不上他这位大侦探。

（几个月之后，Gotham学院里有人丢下了一句“那个马戏团怪人Dick Grayson”，所有阿尔忒弥斯一直努力捕捉的线索纷纷坠下，完成了整幅拼图，那个时候她会懊恼自己竟然没有早发觉。）

罗宾叹了口气，有些挫败地往后仰，脑袋靠在墙上。“我猜我藏不住了，是不是？这个马戏团……让我想起了自己的童年，我们到此为止好不好。”

她在猜测这是不是就是他之前哭的原因。阿尔忒弥斯点点头，然后转过身，伸直了腿，在地上舒展开。她把手指伸进鞋子里，勾住自己的足弓，然后整个人拉伸了一下筋骨。罗宾也学着她的样子，伸直了腿，转过身靠在她身边。他的耳朵贴了上来，冻得冰凉，有些吓到他，不过紧跟着他滚烫的脸颊就靠在了他肩膀上。在这样寒冷的夜晚，他依然在出汗。她的第一反应是躲开，她不习惯有人这么主动又情愿地靠近自己，不习惯被人的重量和体温。不过接着她想起来，他只有十三岁，生着病，远远地离开了家和父母。至少她可以给予他这点慰藉。

“……秘密身份逊爆了。”她终于说。

他睡意醺然地笑出了声，随着震动细长柔软的发丝蹭在她皮肤上有些发痒。“说好了哦，”他低声说。“如果你告诉我，我就告诉你。”

“哈，那样——”

她停了下来，考虑他的话，仿佛整个世界都随之倾斜了。

吐露自己的秘密。把隐瞒的都是放出来。这样——她。她最近经常在想这些。最近有太多次千钧一发的时刻。担心被发现后的耻辱，而倘若她自己主动说出来就是坦白和轻松。 **轻松** ，她做梦都想要的。 **痛苦** ，她和队伍在一起时每时每刻都感受到的。她想要加入他们，她想要敞开心扉，想要诚实以待。她渴望他们的支持，渴望他们全心全意的信任。她渴望他们的接纳和支持，想得她晚上躺在床上时常常突然喘不过气，想得她眼里盈满了泪水，但她只有默默咽下，她不会用泪水洗刷自己造就的过错。

有时候在阿尔忒弥斯原来的学校里，她会去看看篮球队。田径队。交响乐团。或者戏剧社。他们彼此之间那么熟稔，一句话没说完就会有人帮着接下去，他们闲聊时分享的那些内部小笑话，还有那些毫不犹豫的支持和默默陪伴的时刻——她总是会嫉妒。真讽刺，真的，像阿尔忒弥斯这样独立自主、甚至顽固任性的人，竟然会如此渴望与他人的联系和友谊。她渴望一群安全的人。渴望可以能让她感觉自己有价值并且能为他人带来价值的归所。她甚至不知道应该如何称呼这种感觉，但这股渴望就在她胸口里，每一天都在撕扯她心里最柔嫩的地方，残忍地扯成碎片。这支队伍是她曾有过的，最能够宽慰这种渴望的存在。

她要迈出这最后一步吗？她还在考虑。经过了路易斯安娜的任务和Wally对她的控诉，她被烙下了罪名，她可悲如此、嫉妒如此，竟然让任务陷入危险之中，这种感觉太痛了。失去了队友的尊重就几乎足够驱使她把Kaldur拉到一边，向他解释。几乎。

“阿尔忒？”

有人在轻轻扯她的胳膊。

“我刚才只是在开玩笑，我保证。”

她全身窜过一道颤栗，猛然从自己内心的挣扎中惊醒过来。罗宾正打算往旁边让开，大概是此刻气氛依然僵化，他想给她留些空间。但阿尔忒弥斯下意识地伸手把他拉回来。她脸颊发热，忙垂下手。

“抱歉，我只是——想出神了。”

“没关系。”罗宾轻声说。“对不起，我不应该提起来。”

她瞥了他一眼，突然大笑出来。“ **你** 这是在道歉？”而且是她最先提起这个话题的情况下？她摇摇头。“我只是有点惊讶。”她停了下来。她敢发誓，罗宾把头抵在她肩膀上蹭蹭蹭是为了……安慰她。她咽了口唾沫，手指下意识地拉住了衬衫衣角。“我想告诉你。”

但是她不能。她没准备好像那样敞开自己。起码现在还没。就算是对罗宾。

“无论发生什么，阿尔忒——只要记住你是我们的队友。没有什么能改变这一点。”

她的胸口突然被塞得满满的，让她几乎不知道应该怎么呼气。罗宾的话说得那么坚定，满是那么单纯的信任，让她的脑袋轻飘飘的。他用自己的尖胳膊肘戳了戳她。

“拜托……我知道队伍里一直在加新人，就好象助手最近在大特价，但我说的是实话。”

阿尔忒弥斯强迫自己露出微笑。“真高兴你的幽默感又回来了。”

“哈？”

“呃，我是说……你之前似乎有点儿垂头丧气。”

“哦。”他的脸色微微沉了下去，不过接着他只是扯了扯嘴角。“是啊……你常常能让我笑起来。”

她的心随之一阵颤动，就像是微风吹拂下的纸片。一个十三岁大的男孩不应该让她这么不知所措。她能感觉到仿佛突然热浪袭来，现在她的脸一定红透了，她只能希望黑暗能够将她的失措掩藏起来。

“你……我总是挺惊讶，你竟然比我小两岁——”

“实际是一岁半。”

“——因为我把你当同龄人。或者老实说，你比我想得更成熟。”

罗宾似乎对她的坦诚吃了一惊，他犹豫了一瞬间，然后才回答说：“都是因为任务实践经验。我已经当了四年罗宾了。你也有一天会达到的。”他似乎有些窘迫，把脸埋在她的胳膊上。多好玩，他们两个人都像小孩子似的脸红起来了。这都是因为周围如同毯子一般笼罩着他们的黑暗，让她觉得安心，让她觉得可以吐露一些自己，除了那个最大的秘密。

不仅是如此，但她不知道应该如何用语言形容，所以她没有说话。她的心跳满满回归正常，空气中的寒意终于开始渐渐侵蚀她。但罗宾就靠在她身边，温暖适意，她一点儿也不想动。也许她可以就坐在这里，希望很多年之后，她依然能记得这些，这种没有防备的温柔的悸动，这种被人接纳的温暖，这种和队友依偎在一起的舒适，所有这些在黑暗中包裹着她的感觉。

她的眼皮渐渐开始往下掉，她猛然惊醒，惊讶地抬起头，发现自己已经忘记了时间。她向旁边看了一眼，罗宾的脑袋搭在她肩头，艰难地保持着平衡没有滑落，他的头发掉了下来，盖住了他的眼睛，不过小巧的鼻子下方，他微微张着嘴，呼吸的频率缓慢平稳。她稍稍动了一下胳膊，没有反应。他需要休息，但需要的是 **卧床** 休息，所以她伸出手，碰了碰罗宾另一边的肩膀。他轻轻地哼了一声，皱起眉头。

“罗宾，醒醒。”她低声说。她永远也想不明白，自己总是这么保护罗宾，是因为他那么小，还是因为他超越年龄、超越体型的态度和经验让他似乎无法碰触。现在他看起来那么小，那么脆弱，她有冲动想要保住他，想要宠爱他，或者挠挠他耳朵后面，看他会不会像猫咪一样呼噜起来。他就是这么……好吧，可爱。她肯定如果把这些告诉他，他一定会生气。“你需要回去睡觉。”所以她这么说，一边站起来，一边扶着他的肩膀，不让他倒下去。

他抬着头看她，睡眼朦胧地眨眨眼，脑袋有些晃悠，似乎现在他的脖子已经撑不住头的重量。他低声说了句什么，似乎是勉强同意。他抬手握住她的手腕，借力站起来。她皱着眉看他，注意到他的膝盖在发抖，他的呼吸突然乱了频率。

“你——”

他发出一点儿低低的声音，他似乎甚至没有力气说完一句完整的话，她现在 **应该** 开始担心了。他往前迈了一步。她觉得他可能都不知道自己还抓着她的手腕。

刚迈出第二步，他就整个人软倒下去。

“别担心，我抓住你了。”她说。他的头抵在她锁骨边，喘着气，似乎说了些什么。“到我背上来，我背你回去，好吧？”

她让他坐下去，然后在他面前单膝跪下。她把背后的长发尽量拢好，从一边肩头拉到自己面前，然后他几乎是跌倒她背上，两只胳膊没有力气，只是松松地从她肩头搭到她身前。她不得不用力把他拉起来，才能把他软绵绵的身体背到自己背上。

“对不起。”他有些口齿不清地说。他滚烫的呼吸扑在她冻得冰冷的耳垂上，让她不由得爆起鸡皮疙瘩。“头晕。”

“别担心。”她终于把他彻底背在背上，突然格外敏感地意识到他细瘦的身体覆盖在自己后背上。他轻得要命，不过考虑到他的身高和体型也没那么意外。但她似乎总觉得，他的精神总该能填补上这些，让他比实际更高大、更沉重。

远处突然传来一阵悉索的声音，她本能地反应，立刻蹲下身，躲在衣架后面。她藏在一条花边长裙和一件发霉的皮夹克之间，屏住呼吸，她背后也没有了任何声响，显然罗宾也屏息等待。无论那到底是人还是老鼠，她都不想留下来查明真相。如果他们被抓到了，人们就会开始怀疑他们。她反手抱紧了背后的罗宾，然后偷偷顺着她进来的路溜了出去。

走进户外几秒钟之后，她就冷得牙齿打战。她留意着脚下的铁桩，小心地在其中穿行，同时耳朵竖着，注意着其他动静和背后罗宾的呼吸。她能感觉到罗宾全身一阵一阵的战栗，但地面上四散着铁桩和马戏团的设备，在黑暗之中她只能走这么快了。

“你的头发。”他突然说。她一边绕过一只货箱，一边微微偏过头。

“怎么了？”她头发很多，那是肯定的，但她已经尽量把头发从他面前移开了。现在这样披着头发感觉太不实用了……太成熟，太像个女人。她等回头就会再把马尾辫扎起来。

“这样很好。”他低声喃喃说，把脸埋进她的头发里。她感觉到他的鼻尖隔着头发碰到了她的脖子，她完全不知道应该怎么反应。

“我们——我们快到了。”所以她盯着地面，只是这么说了一句。他低声哼了一句什么，她的耳朵能感觉到他的嘴唇颤动，她不由得抽了一口气。 **这是怎么了** ，她问自己。罗宾的每个动作都能让她立刻惊跳起来，她不清楚究竟是因为罗宾，还是因为她难得这么接近另外一个人类。

她把罗宾背高了一些，左胳膊牢牢地勾住他，担起他的重量，右手伸出去抓住火车车门的扶手。这时一朵白色的小花从她视线里飘过。她立刻睁大眼，转过头，她不由得屏住了呼吸，因为——

“罗宾！”她叫道，忘记了要压低声音。“下雪了！”

罗宾抬起头，他们一起望着头顶灰蒙蒙的天空满满地向他们撒下柔软的雪花，就像是从绒毯上抖落面粉。地上的温度很低，雪花落下后不会融化，而是慢慢积累。货箱和马戏团帐篷上，火车的窗台和周围的树枝上，薄薄的白色渐渐连成一片。她的指尖冻得开始失去知觉，雪花飘到她脸上，被体温融化，一串水珠从她的额头滚下。但她不想躲开，她忍不住站在原地，她为这雪着了迷，多少年来她第一次有这样的感觉，就仿佛自己属于雪。她终于感觉自己也如雪一般干净纯洁，而且罗宾的重量就压在她背上，耐心地陪着他。罗宾抬起一只抱着她脖子的手，伸出去，接住了几片雪花，他们一起看着雪花在他手心里融化。她不记得自己曾经在旁边有另一个人的时候，感觉如此平静，如此贴近自然。

“我喜欢雪。”她说。她眨眨眼，免得雪花落进眼睛里。“雪……很漂亮。”

“是啊。”罗宾低声说，头靠在她脑后。“很美。”他跟着说。她的心思全在从高空飘落的雪上，没有注意他的目光投向何处。

罗宾颤抖起来，打断了这一刻。阿尔忒弥斯愧疚地也一惊。“抱歉，我刚刚太专注了。现在我们进去吧。”

她顺着走道走进去，偷偷溜进他的隔间里，几乎没发出任何声音。她在床边弯下腰，让罗宾从她背上滑下去。罗宾轻轻地呻吟，蜷起来，牙齿都在打战，仿佛他已经没有力气自己拉好毯子。所以她帮忙把毯子从他身下抽出来，然后把他从肩膀到脚都盖好，还帮他放好了枕头。

“谢谢。”他低声说，阖上眼睛。他还戴着白色面具，但他不会在她面前把面具取下，所以她也没有动。

“不用谢。”她说。她终于没忍耐住诱惑，抚过他的头发，帮他把刘海从前额拂开，发现他额头上竟然有几个小小的伤疤。他雪花石膏一般的皮肤上散落着一点雀斑，还有几处小小的伤疤微微反光——其中一处就在他右眼下方，另一处在他脸颊中央。她看着他小巧挺翘的鼻子，柔嫩的眼皮末端连接的浓密的睫毛，薄唇微张在呼吸。她心底突然涌起点什么，几乎淹没了她，她却不知道该怎么办。

她站直了往后退，手指缠进剩下还没解开的辫子里。因为不然的话，它们还渴望触碰他的脸，还有毯子下露出的一点肩膀。

“晚安。”她小声说，但罗宾已经睡着了。

她打开门又关上，空气似乎浓厚的可以吸走她发出的所有声音，她的手指依然搭在门把手上。

“你在做什么？”

她吓了一跳，睁大眼睛回头看，发现Roy站在她身后，眉心揪成一团，都快要被面具遮住。

“送——送罗宾上床睡觉。我们刚刚散了会儿步。”她讨厌自己的语气那么不确定，但她的心就在嗓子眼里砰砰直跳，她眼前仿佛还能看见罗宾的样子——磨出老茧的双手，他的脚，或是尖尖的下巴——让她不得专心。

“散步？在这半夜里？”

“我们睡不着。”她没好气地说。

Roy还在盯着她，她不得不承认，如果是她处在Roy的位置上，她也会觉得自己很可疑。但就算这样，至少有一件事，她需要让他知道。

“无论你对我怎么想。”她说着站直了身体，目光直直地望向他。“我 **永远** 都不会伤害罗宾。”

他哼了一声，从她身边挤过去，不过那一声听起来更像是惊讶。罗宾隔间的门开了又关，几乎没发出任何咔嗒声。在随后蔓延的寂静中，她突然发觉，她不仅永远不会伤害罗宾，她甚至愿意为罗宾 **赴汤蹈火** 。如果需要，她甚至愿意为他付出生命。

然而，问题却依旧，她愿意告诉他自己家庭的过去吗？随着她越来越了解他，也距离那突破点越来越近。她心里有种纠结的感觉，直觉告诉她，那一刻快要到了。

 

 

**完** 。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的背景设定在《Young Justice》第一季第24集“Performance”中。简要概述为，罗宾为了帮助曾经在马戏团时的老团长洗脱嫌疑，带领YJ小队部分成员（小闪和海少侠缺席）和红箭一起伪装为兄弟潜入马戏团。在空中飞人表演中，罗宾因为身体不适差点儿从高空坠落，后被小超机智救下。当晚一行几人追踪疑犯过程中，疑犯趁爆炸和大火逃跑，火星少女因大火身体不适，罗宾也力竭倒下，最终不得不放走逃犯。红箭主动请缨加入是因为怀疑阿尔忒弥斯等人是队内的内鬼，在这一集末尾小队成员都赢得了他的信任。
> 
> Artemis既是代号，也是真名，因此按照译员『代号翻译真名不翻译』的习惯折中，翻译为“阿尔忒弥斯”。
> 
> 【注1】罗姆语 gaffer = boss 老大 gav = village 村庄，dik = see 看见


End file.
